


Nostalgia

by LucifersLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLady/pseuds/LucifersLady
Summary: Free form poem





	Nostalgia

I sit and I look out  
Upon the world I built  
Full of pride and wonder  
At how far I have become  
I choose not to erase  
The badly narrated chapters  
They are tools and memories and lessons

And although I am content  
With the place that I currently rest  
A niggling sensation beckons  
Nostalgia  
For the could have been  
What if I hads  
And the miss you stills

Pandering to a crowd  
I made all by myself  
Self judgement  
Is a fools errand  
But still the mind slides  
To imagined faults  
And taking blame no one assigned.

Eyes on the prize  
A bright future to build  
It's only in hindsight  
The path lays bare and clear  
Through the journey I am questioning  
Endless and desperate wondering  
Am. I. Enough. Now?

Pick a chapter. Choose your adventure  
Holding the pages. Just in case  
Holding back only leaves regrets  
And wasted chapters

Make a decision  
Not knowing whether it was right or wrong  
Until it's made  
Pinky promises  
And no take backs

Did I touch your life  
Did I make a difference  
Did. I. choose. Right?

Say a prayer  
And smile  
Silver linings  
And happy endings.  
Questions don't always  
Get tidy answers

I look out on this life  
Wondering and hoping  
Any of it mattered  
In the grand scheme  
There are always doubts.  
Always nostalgia  
But what I will always have.  
Those Memories. My tools. Our lessons.  
And it is enough.


End file.
